Delta-One
, Augustus Cole, Marcus Fenix, commanding officer, and Dominic Santiago. Cole and Marcus are holding the trademark assault rifle, while Baird holds a Gnasher Shotgun and Dom wields the Snub Pistol.]] Delta Team is a C.O.G. infantry unit. Delta Team always consists of four Gears. This team is at the start of the game, comprised of former prisoner Marcus Fenix, his best friend Dominic Santiago, a rookie Gear named Carmine, and commanding officer Lieutenant Minh Young Kim. The team fluctuates throughout the first act: first, Carmine is sniped, and Augustus Cole becomes his replacement; then, the team rescues three more Alpha Squad survivors, Damon Baird and two unknown privates; the first unknown private dies in an intense firefight, Kim dies at RAAM's hands, and finally the last unknown private (revealed to be named Gyules) is mutilated by a Locust Berserker. They have a cloaked robot to help them, JACK, which is capable of hacking and ripping doors. They are relayed intel by Anya at Command Control, and given their orders by Colonel Hoffman. Act 1 In Act 1, the team is first introduced, after Marcus breaks out with Dom. The team is led by Lieutenant Minh Young Kim and is commanded by Colonel Hoffman, someone who apparently has a deep resentment toward Marcus. The team is tasked with finding Alpha Team, who was tasked with the deployment of the Sonic Resonator. The members eventually find a couple of Alpha soldiers dead, killed and mutilated beyond recognition. Along the way, they encountered drones, snipers, grenadiers, wretches, Seeders, and Nemacyst who all tried to cancel their ticket. Later on, Carmine is sniped when he got out of cover to show the squad his gun kept jamming. Augustus Cole is found shortly after and becomes his replacement. Later, they encountered Damon Baird and two other COG soilders. They are then ambushed after their extraction helicopter was trashed after getting hit by a Nemacyst. In all the confusion, the team leader, Kim, was seperated, and was killed by General RAAM. The battered remains of the team retreated to the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier, where they encountered their first Berserker. Prior to the full Gears-Berserker #1 encounter, a COG soldier named Redshirt Gyules was seen to panic inside the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier, and was subsequently beaten to death by the Berserker when he attempted to escape. They killed it using the Hammer of Dawn. Act 2 In Act 2, Marcus is promoted as the commanding officer of the squad, with the rank of Sergeant. Delta team was remade using the remains of Delta and Alpha, was then responsible for the deployment of the Sonic Resonator. They tracked through a Stranded village in hopes to getting a Junker from Franklin, a friend of Dom's. However, Baird and Cole has to stay back as collateral when they agreed to help them. They fought through heavy enemy resistance to reach the gas station that houses it. Marcus and Dom then drove it back with Chap's instruction, and participated in the battle for the Stranded. They managed to hold the attacking Locust off, but most of the Stranded are killed. They left the camp and continued on their way to the Lethia Imulsion Facility. Act 3 In Act 3, the team reaches the Facility just as the Junker ceases to function. they travelled out on foot and discovered a new enemy, which is the Dark Wretch. After splitting up at the blocked factory entrance, the team is reunited again later on near the cart control room. Splitting up again at the carts, they kill two Boomers who happened to take a ride on the drilling platforms and then get onto the platforms to get into the mines. Splitting up again due to concern for the Resonators safety, they are reunited just after Fenix and Dom kill a Corpser. After defeating another new enemy known as Theron Guards, they deploy the Resonator and escape. However, it appears that the Resonator was not powerful enough to map the entire Locust underground network. Just then, Baird passes a geobot he found to Fenix, and Command traced the source to Maucus's home. They are sent to his home to retrieve the data. Act 4 Act 4 starts with two helicopters, each carrying a squad of Gears. One of the copters was hit, and fell. The other one, carrying Delta Team, lands safely. The team fought through resistance, and finds the remains of the other Gear team. Baird and Cole stays with them to tend to their injuries until an evacuation helicopter arrives, at which point they will rejoin Marcus and Dom. Meanwhile Marcus and Don has located East Barricade Academy, and proceeds to fight through. Afterwards, they meets up with the other two members of the squad. Baird and Cole then try to fix an APC that they found while Marcus and Dom find the laboratory. Once they got the information, they left, but encountering another Berserker, which they kill. Once the team is reunited, Baird told Marcus he will need time to fix it and they need to replace Cole and Baird in defending the place. Just when the place is nearly overrun, the APC is fixed. They hurried and escaped in it. Act 5 In Act 5, they reached the train station in the APC and proceeded to the train station, and the train which held the Lightmass Bomb. They proceed to fight off the Locust Horde on the station just as the train passes by. Marcus and Dom made it, but Cole and Baird have to catch up on the King Raven helicoptor which will extract them once the data is downloaded into the bomb. Marcus and Dom proceeded to the front with heavy resistance, even as far as meeting yet another Berserker. Finally, they reached the cart holding the Lightmass Bomb, and met General RAAM who is guarding the bomb. Marcus and Dom killed him, and download the data into the bomb. They then got extracted as a little while later the bomb detonated. The Members of Delta Team Marcus Fenix left|350px Current Status: On active duty Marcus was imprisoned for an action trying to save his father. An action any loving son would make. Four years into his prison scentence, after the horde had overtaken the prison, Marcus was rescued by his best friend Dominic Santiago, so that he could rejoin the fight against the Locust. Dominic Santiago Current Status: On active duty Dom is a vocal, colourful, and yet practical soldier. He's loyal to a fault, especially to his friends, and has no patience for those who think of themselves first. Dom lost his wife on Emergence Day, and for him, the war against the Locust Horde is deeply personal. Augustus Cole (a.k.a 'The Cole Train') Current Status: On active duty Cole is an adrenaline junkie and former proffessional Thrashball player. He craves action and prefers to take the most direct path to the Locust Horde in any sitiation. What he lacks in finesse he makes up for in raw energy. Cole and Damon Baird have served together for years. Damon Baird Current Status: On active duty Despite being a reluctant and cynical soldier, Baird excels in military life. Baird is perfectly capable of being a succesful officer, but has never been promoted due to his poor attitude, short temper, and his unwillingness to take on any responsibility. Lieutenant Minh Young Kim Current Status: K.I.A (impaled in chest by RAAM) Lieutenant Kim is a proud, dedicated and ambitious soldier, a by- the- books believer in all things COG. To Kim, the COG is humanity's last hope of survival and he believes it is an honour and privilege to serve as a Gear. Kim has died by General RAAM's hands after being impaled by RAAM's sword. Private Carmine Current Status: K.I.A (shot in head) Carmine was young and violent, and had a gung-ho attitude towards the war with the Locust Horde. He had a tendency to rush into battle without thinking, but his never-give-up attitude and steady aim compensated for that weakness. After a weapon jamming incident, Carmine was shot in the head by a Drone sniper. He was left where he died. Category:Groups